Réminiscences
by LesHavresGris
Summary: Après la Guerre de l'Anneau, Aragorn profite de ces nouveaux temps de paix bien mérités, bien loin d'imaginer qu'ils ne sont que temporaires. Car quand sa fille Noldaria se découvre un don pour le moins spécial, d'étranges évènements se produisent, remettant en doute la paix de la Terre du Milieu toute entière...
1. Chapter 1: A princess is born

**Bonjour la compagnie,**

 **Ceci est ma première fiction. Après l'avoir potassée des années et des années dans ma tête, je me décide enfin à la mettre par écrit.**  
 **Je commence donc avec ce premier chapitre, qui est plus une petite introduction qu'autre chose. Les choses sérieuses et les ennuis commenceront, bien entendu, dans les chapitres suivants. Je précise d'emblée que ce sera une fiction d'aventure, de drame et peut-être de romance mais j'me tâte encore quant à rajouter de l'amour là dedans. Voilà, donc, soyez indulgents, mais ne vous gênez pas non plus pour dire ce que vous en pensez : toute critique est bonne à prendre.**

 **Petit disclaimer habituel avant de commencer : tout ce qui constitue cette histoire - l'univers, les personnages, les langues - appartient à ce génie qu'est Tolkien. J'ai en revanche inventé quelques personnages (les enfants d'Aragorn et d'Arwen entre autres, mis-à-part Eldarion).**

 **Petite remarque également : les répliques _en italique_ sont, dans le récit, prononcées en Elfique. Eh oui, ma connaissance du Sindarin se limitant à quelques phrases bateau, je préfère donc faire comme cela.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

« – Allez, mon fils, recommence une fois encore. Tu ne dois pas te laisser gagner par tes émotions, garder l'esprit concis est l'une des qualités essentielles d'un bon soldat. »

Sous un soleil de plomb, dans la cour d'entrainement du palais de Minas Tirith, cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures que le roi Elessar entrainait son fils ainé de 6 ans, Eldarion, à l'art du maniement de l'épée. Ce dernier, suant à grosses gouttes, avait tendance à foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir lorsqu'il tentait d'attaquer son père, croyant déceler chez lui une brèche, et ne se focalisait plus du tout sur sa garde son épée en bois terminait alors inévitablement au sol. Mais Eldarion n'abandonnait pas, et semblait plutôt ravi de l'exercice, même s'il lui valait quelques coups au passage. La vitalité du jeune garçon amusait fort le roi, qui ne put s'empêcher d'ébouriffer les boucles brunes de celui-ci avec affection. Puis, s'éloignant à nouveau, ils reprirent leur exercice. Le jeune prince contourna lentement son père par le côté, comme il le lui avait inculqué, et se prépara à parer d'éventuels coups. Le roi décida de lancer un premier assaut – il fut très modéré et retenu, cependant, au vu du jeune âge d'Eldarion. Mais celui-ci parvint à les éviter avec souplesse, et tenta même d'attaquer son adversaire. Aragorn feignit la surprise lorsque le bout de l'épée en bois de son fils toucha son ventre, et sous ses cris victorieux, il leva les paumes en signe de reddition, riant maintenant comme un enfant, après les dix années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Eldarion sauta dans les bras de son père en hurlant à la victoire, et le roi, heureux, le fit glisser sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de légumes, le faisant rire aux éclats.

« – Sir…, intervint soudainement une voix inquiète derrière lui, il faut que vous veniez au chevet de la reine, tout de suite… elle est très souffrante. »

Aragorn, le cœur battant, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ordonnant au garde qui était venu l'avertir de poursuivre l'entraînement de son fils, le roi traversa la cour aussi promptement que si le fouet des Balrogs était à ses trousses. Il ne lui fallut guère plus de quelques secondes pour atteindre la cour royale, où l'Arbre du Gondor renaissait désormais de mille fleurs immaculées. Il grinça des dents lorsque, pénétrant dans la salle du Trône, il entendit les cris déchirants de sa tendre Arwen. **« Chers Valar »** , pria-t-il intérieurement, **« que tout s'achève cette nuit, je vous en supplie. »**

Cela faisait bientôt 9 mois qu'Arwen portait leur troisième enfant, et tout avait été compliqué. Durant les premiers temps de sa grossesse, la reine avait été prise de violentes contractions, allant même jusqu'à la faire saigner. Tous en Gondor avait alors eu une grande frayeur mais la mère ainsi que l'enfant avaient tenu bon. **« Ce sera un vaillant. Enfin… une vaillante, en l'occurrence »** , avait déclaré le Seigneur Elrond, grâce à son don de voyance. Le roi était alors devenu fou de joie. Ayant d'abord eu pour bénédiction la naissance de ses deux fils, Eldarion et Dolarion, respectivement âgés de 6 et 3 ans, il allait pouvoir tenir sa fille dans ses bras… Il en avait rêvé pratiquement toutes les nuits, depuis, entre les tiraillements inquiets qui l'assaillaient pour la santé d'Arwen, déclinant toujours plus au fil des mois.

Dans sa course, il bifurqua dans les couloirs le menant à ses quartiers, et constata qu'une domestique se tenait devant l'entrée de leur chambre, un pli soucieux barrant son front blanc face aux hurlements de plus en plus déchirants de la reine.

« – Le moment est-il venu ? Demanda sans détour Aragorn, qui n'y tenait plus.

La servante hocha lentement la tête.

– Dans quelques heures, sir, tout au plus.

– Il faut que je sois avec elle.

Il s'apprêta à passer le pas de la porte, mais la servante le retint par le bras.

– Votre Majesté, pardonnez mon insistance, mais votre épouse est exténuée, et véritablement souffrante. Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir assister à cela ?

Aragorn hocha la tête, résigné.

– Je refuse de laisser celle que j'aime seule dans cette épreuve. Il est de mon devoir d'époux de rester à ses côtés.

Sur ces mots, l'ancien rôdeur pénétra dans la chambre royale, qui baignait actuellement dans une faible lumière dorée vacillante, dispensée par des bougies parfumées dispersées à plusieurs endroits de la pièce. La chaleur était pratiquement étouffante. Le roi s'agenouilla lentement près du bord du lit, soucieux de voir celle qu'il aimait dans un tel état. Il posa une main sur son front, et le lui caressa tendrement du pouce.

Arwen était en sueur, et une expression de douleur restait figée sur son doux visage blanc comme linge, tandis que ses mains se crispaient sur son ventre. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la présence de son mari, elle lui agrippa soudainement la main, et tenta de prononcer quelques mots, mais Aragorn lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

– _Repose-toi, mon amour, il ne faut pas que tu t'épuises._

Ils n'eurent guère le temps d'échanger plus que, déjà, les sourcils de l'Étoile du Soir se froncèrent, et un nouveau cri de douleur passa ses lèvres. Tout son corps se cambra alors en une même crispation, qui n'était pas seulement due aux contractions, mais aussi à une douleur bien plus intérieure, probablement causée par l'enfant.

A ses côtés, un des meilleurs guérisseurs du royaume s'affairait à préparer un onguent, destiné à apaiser la reine. Deux autres servantes l'y aidaient, restant aux côtés du guérisseur au cas où la situation dégénèrerait.

– Que se passe-t-il donc ? Lui demanda Aragorn quand les cris cessèrent, alors qu'il commençait à se ronger les sangs. Pourquoi a-t-elle si mal ?

– Je crois, sir, répondit-il en appliquant une compresse fraîche qui diffusait un parfum de plantes sur le front de la reine, que les contractions survenues beaucoup trop tôt durant la grossesse ont été très dangereuses, et ont fait prendre au nouveau-né une très mauvaise position. Je ne vous cache pas que cela peut gravement nuire à la santé de l'enfant, mais c'est aussi extrêmement douloureux pour madame votre épouse, qui, à la moindre contraction, se voit dérangée par le positionnement du bébé.

Arwen n'ayant toujours pas perdu les eaux, le guérisseur lui conseilla des exercices de respiration lente, destinés à l'apaiser, tout en usant toujours plus en cataplasmes et en onguents pour la détendre.

– Nous ne pouvons hélas rien faire, reprit-il, si ce n'est attendre que les choses se fassent naturellement, car déclencher un accouchement pour un nouveau-né mal positionné est vraiment dangereux… et nous le ferons seulement si la vie de la mère en dépend.

Le roi déglutit l'espace d'un instant, puis, ne sachant que dire ni que faire, se saisit d'une nouvelle compresse, et l'appliqua soigneusement sur le front d'Arwen, tout en lui chantant des berceuses elfiques pour lui faire oublier l'espace d'un instant qu'elle souffrait. Cela sembla fonctionner, puisqu'elle sombra dans une semi-inconscience, seulement entrecoupée de ses gémissements de douleur réguliers dus aux contractions. Le guérisseur, un sexagénaire aux yeux gris brillants de savoir, observa un moment le Roi du Gondor, et au bout de quelques instants, brisa le silence d'un chuchotement destiné à ce que lui seul entende.

– Vous savez, Sir… je crains que la reine ne soit beaucoup trop secouée pour pouvoir enfanter à nouveau. La santé physique et psychologique des Elfes est différente de la nôtre, et si nous, nous nous remettons assez vite d'un mal qui nous atteint, eux en sont marqués pour l'éternité. Elle mettra du temps à se remettre de cette épreuve.

Le roi garda le silence, tentant d'assimiler les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche du vieil homme. Il s'en doutait déjà, il connaissait fort bien les Elfes. Mais un sentiment de grande culpabilité l'atteignit inévitablement, et il se mit à caresser du bout des doigts la main blanche d'Arwen Undomíel… celle avec qui il s'était lié pour l'éternité.

– Son sacrifice… fut déjà tellement grand, tenta d'articuler lentement Aragorn sous le poids de l'émotion, je ne veux pas qu'elle demeure malheureuse par ma faute…

Le guérisseur sourit, se voulant rassurant.

– Ne vous laissez pas abattre par vos émotions maintenant, dit le vieil homme, arrachant un demi-sourire au roi, car il avait donné le même conseil à son fils quelques heures auparavant. Votre petite, dit-il en désignant le ventre rond d'Arwen, est une battante. Elle a survécu là où la plupart des nouveau-nés, sous le coup de ces violents spasmes, auraient déjà péri. Dans le milieu, cela est généralement de bon augure.

Aragorn ne put s'empêcher de sourire une nouvelle fois.

– Allez, tout ceci sera oublié quand vous tiendrez votre petite dans vos bras.

Comme si le sort voulait contrer ses dires, Arwen ouvrit subitement de grands yeux ronds, et dit d'une voix chevrotante :

– Aragorn, elle ne bouge plus. Je la sentais gigoter, mais elle s'est arrêtée d'un seul coup.

Devant l'absence de réaction des deux hommes, probablement parce qu'ils ne savaient que faire, l'Elfe se redressa subitement, et hurla :

– Il faut qu'elle sorte ! Elle est en train de mour…

Elle s'interrompit pour lâcher un cri déchirant, beaucoup plus que tous les autres, et rendit son dernier maigre repas tant elle avait mal. Tandis que les deux servantes aidaient l'épouse d'Aragorn à reprendre contenance, le guérisseur tâtait son ventre de la paume de la main. Soudain, il immobilisa sa main. Il écarquilla alors les yeux, et annonça sèchement :

– Il faut déclencher l'accouchement, je crois que le cordon est en train d'étouffer l'enfant.

Arwen se mit à pleurer, exténuée et terrorisée, tandis que les servantes s'afféraient à tout préparer pour l'effort à venir. Le roi, sachant qu'il devait rester fort, passa un bras derrière ses épaules, pris une de ses mains dans la sienne, et lui chuchota à l'oreille que tout se passerait bien, que tout serait bientôt fini. Arwen l'observa, les yeux plein de larmes, lui disant qu'elle voulait tenir sa fille dans ses bras. Ému, le rôdeur la serra contre lui.

– Très bien, se réjouit le guérisseur, elle vient de perdre les eaux. Maintenant, dit-il en regardant Arwen, il va falloir être très rapide, la vie de votre fille en dépend. Je vais vous demander de pousser à chaque fois que vous aurez une contraction, et en même temps, j'appuierai sur votre ventre pour l'aider à sortir.

Il n'eut guère le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une nouvelle contraction fit plisser le front brillant d'Arwen, et sous les encouragements, elle poussa. Elle se perdit dans une exclamation de douleur, qui était accentuée par la main du guérisseur poussant sur son ventre. Mais la reine, n'abandonnant rien, se contentait de broyer la main d'Aragorn et de continuer ses efforts. Cinq minutes plus tard, une des servantes eut une exclamation apeurée : des flots de sang avaient coulé sur les draps. Aragorn eut un hoquet de peur à son tour, et le guérisseur, sous les coups d'une nouvelle contraction, somma Arwen de cesser tout effort.

– Q.. quoi ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? Hoqueta cette dernière, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'elle saignait abondamment. Est-elle là ?

– Elle est là, elle va bientôt sortir, mais pas par la tête, grommela le guérisseur. Le cordon s'est déchiré sous la puissance des contractions, mais l'enfant semble indemne. Vous allez pousser une nouvelle fois, ma reine, mais uniquement quand je vous le dirai.

Le guérisseur somma une servante de venir éponger tout le sang, et Aragorn se retint de serrer sa femme contre lui.

Arwen, sous les ordres du vieil homme, poussa une nouvelle fois, tout en gardant les yeux plongés dans ceux de son roi. Celui-ci la regardait tendrement. Il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts, en lui disant en elfique qu'il l'aimait.

A bout de forces, Arwen s'affaissa dans ses bras, et ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux, quand… les pleurs d'un nouveau-né brisèrent le silence tendu de la chambre royale.

Le Gondor avait désormais sa princesse.


	2. Chapter 2: Unstable peace

L'heureuse annonce de la naissance de la petite princesse fut rapidement divulguée à travers toute la ville, et une joie nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Avec beaucoup de repos et de soins, Arwen parvint à se remettre en quelques semaines, mais sa santé psychologique avait été quelque peu atteinte. Après une grande fête donnée en l'honneur de la petite Noldaria, où tout le royaume se plut en réjouissances, la reine partit quelques jours en Ithilien, où une colonie d'Elfes avait été créée, afin de se ressourcer. Elle en revint avec le sourire, plus forte que jamais, et au grand étonnement et plaisir de tous, elle fit face.

Aragorn profitait avec une joie nouvelle de ces temps de paix, mais qui pourtant, ne furent pas de tout repos. Les orcs furent bien entendu chassés à travers toute la Terre du Milieu, et les serviteurs de Sauron furent jugés. Mais ce qui inquiétait tous les grands seigneurs de la Terre du Milieu, c'est que le nombre d'Orcs ne semblait pas diminuer.

Bien sûr, Baradh-dûr avait été détruite, et jamais plus le soleil n'éclaira le Mordor de ses rayons, ni aucune végétation n'y poussa. Minas Morgul fut détruite, puis reconstruite par le Gondor pour en faire une tour de garde, car on disait que les Montagnes grouillaient de créatures plus étranges et effrayantes les unes que les autres. Les peuples barbares se mirent alors à fuir leurs habitations dans les Montagnes, et la Terre du Milieu dût faire face à un afflux de pillages et de bandits.

Les Elfes qui s'apprêtaient à partir pour Valinor, quant à eux, durent faire demi-tour bien vite, car aucun passage vers le Grand Ouest ne demeurait visible. Pire… certains vaisseaux disparaissaient.

Bien des rumeurs se mirent alors à courir. A propos de créatures hantant les eaux, d'ombres guettant le sommeil des enfants, ou de démons se tapissant dans Mirkwood. Les moins aguerris des Elfes Teleri quittèrent les Havres Gris, apeurés par ce qu'ils appelaient « les monstres des eaux », et vinrent s'installer de nouveau au cœur de la Terre du Milieu. Sauron n'était plus, alors que pouvait-il bien se tramer ?

C'est en ruminant ces biens sombres pensées que le Roi Elessar, accoudé au rebord de la balustrade du palais du Gondor, observait deux de ses enfants jouer. Eldarion, son aîné de 13 ans, apprenait à sa cadette de 7 ans, Noldaria, à se battre à l'épée… en bois, bien entendu.

Aragorn se mit à sourire en regardant la petite princesse, qui se battait avec autant de ferveur qu'Eldarion à son âge. Noldaria rendait toutes les nourrices et gouvernantes du palais folles, car elle ne tenait jamais en place. Aussi vive et sauvage que le courant d'un cours d'eau, elle refusait toutes les activités propres à une Dame, et se plaisait plutôt à apprendre à combattre, ou à monter à cheval. De plus, même si Aragorn la punissait sévèrement pour cela quand il la voyait faire, la petite était une férue d'escalade, et de nombreuses fois, il dut l'obliger à descendre des murs et des toits du palais.

Eldarion, qui était aussi vif qu'elle à son âge, s'était beaucoup assagi. Car en plus d'être l'héritier du Gondor, le jeune garçon prenait sa tâche de grand frère très au sérieux, au grand damne de Dolarion, qui à 10 ans, contestait férocement l'autorité de son frère. A l'inverse d'Eldarion et de Noldaria, Dolarion était un enfant très calme et qui aimait par-dessus tout passer des heures plongé dans un bon livre. Il était tout le contraire de l'aîné, pour ainsi dire, et c'est pour cela que les deux frères se chamaillaient très souvent.

Un petit cri aigu sortit Aragorn de ses pensées.

« – Espèce de brute ! Cria Noldaria en se tenant le poignet, tu m'as fait un mal de chien !

– Je n'ai pas… commença Eldarion, »

Mais la petite fille, abandonnant son épée en bois par terre, s'était déjà jetée sur son frère, qui fut projeté au sol. Noldaria tenta d'immobiliser Eldarion, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha et la repoussa en lui emprisonnant les bras.

« – Allez, ça suffit, leur dit-il en les rejoignant, ça va mal finir.

Mais sa fille n'en démordait pas, alors le Roi l'entoura de ses bras et la souleva.

– Ca suffit, petite guerrière, s'amusa Aragorn en la reposant au sol.

– Ce n'est pas juste, gémit-elle, résignée, je l'avais presque battu.

– Ca c'est ce que tu crois, répliqua l'ainé en se relevant et en s'époussetant.

– Si, c'est vrai !

– Tu y étais presque… mais le jour où tu me battras n'est pas aujourd'hui, sœurette.

Renfrognée, Noldaria fit la moue.

– Tu verras, je te ficherai une raclée un jour.

– Allez, va te débarbouiller, dit Aragorn en caressant ses cheveux blonds comme les blés, tu es toute sale. Je dois parler à ton frère.

La petite fille lui lança un regard empli de curiosité.

– Seul.

– Bon, d'accord, lâcha Noldaria en repartant vers le palais, un peu déçue. Mais on recommence tout à l'heure !

– Quand tu veux, répliqua Eldarion, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Une fois Noldaria partie, le Roi prit son fils par les épaules.

– Viens, marchons un peu.

Ils passèrent devant l'Arbre, et Eldarion regardait son père d'un air mi-impatient, mi-inquiet. Il semblait s'attendre à la conversation qui allait suivre.

– J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as demandé. Et je crois, mon fils, que tu es encore un peu jeune pour cela.

A son grand étonnement, Eldarion ne protesta pas, mais se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête. Plus le temps passait, et plus Aragorn était étonné de la sagesse de son fils aîné.

– Quand pourrais-je y participer, Père ? Demanda-t-il néanmoins.

– Les batailles ne sont pas amusantes, tu sais. Chasser les orcs ne l'est pas non plus, et s'il faut que tu sois préparé à cela, je préfère que tu sois un peu plus grand. L'année de ton quatorzième anniversaire, nous en reparlerons, je te le promets.

Satisfait, Eldarion lui sourit.

– D'accord !

– Je vais être parti pendant un mois, tout au plus. Pendant ce temps-là, je veux que tu restes auprès de Faramir, tous les jours. Il t'apprendra comment gouverner en mon absence, et c'est un bon exercice. Je veux aussi que tu veilles sur ton frère et ta sœur, et aussi ta mère. Tu es le gardien du Royaume en mon absence. Veille cependant à toujours être juste et compréhensif envers les autres, comprends-tu ?

– Oui, Père, répondit Eldarion d'un si air solennel qu'il fit sourire Aragorn. Plus le temps passait, plus Eldarion perdait ses rondeurs enfantines, et ses yeux verts brillaient de curiosité. Ses cheveux châtains, coupés aux épaules, encadraient un visage aux traits fins, rappelant ses origines elfiques. Il était aussi très grand pour son âge, et Aragorn avait du mal à s'y habituer. Il grandissait si vite…

– Très bien.

– Quand partez-vous ?

– Demain matin à l'aube, murmura Aragorn en observant le coucher de soleil.

– Père… intervint une fois derrière eux.

Les deux se retournèrent et firent face à Dolarion, qui visiblement, avait l'air très inquiet.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– C'est Noldaria… hésita le garçon. Elle est très bizarre…

– Comment ça ? Demanda Aragorn en fronçant les sourcils.

– Elle s'est évanouie et… elle a les yeux tout blancs.

~.~.~

Noldaria marchait vers le palais en traînant des pieds. Elle savait que sa mère n'aimait pas qu'elle se salisse ainsi, alors pour éviter de la croiser, la petite fille décida de passer par un autre chemin. Dès que son père et son frère eurent disparu, la jeune princesse se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre une fenêtre, et avec la force de ses bras, s'y hissa. Elle entendit les protestations des gardes, mais elle était trop rapide : elle escalada le mur avec aisance, sachant déjà par avance où étaient les prises, et grimpa jusqu'à une fenêtre… qui n'était nulle autre que celle de la bibliothèque. Elle frappa alors de quelques petits coups, puis, voyant que rien ne se passait, elle recommença.

– Dolarion, ouvre, murmura-t-elle en tapant au carreau, c'est moi !

Elle vit la silhouette de son frère qui approchait, et qui enfin, lui ouvrit.

– Père ne veut pas que tu grimpes aux murs, déclara-t-il d'un air de celui qui allait tout rapporter.

– C'est vrai, s'amusa Noldaria en atterrissant souplement sur le sol, mais il n'est pas là.

– Tu n'écoutes jamais rien, hein ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, et la petite fille y répondit en tirant la langue.

– Et toi, tu es un rapporteur !

– Une princesse doit être obéissante et sage.

– Gna, gna gna… qu'est-ce que tu lis, d'abord ?

En remarquant le livre de son frère, elle tenta de lire la couverture, mais elle venait tout juste d'apprendre à lire, et Dolarion s'empressa de le ranger.

– Ca ne te regarde pas, lui répondit-t-il d'un air suffisant. En plus, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre.

Noldaria poussa un soupir agacé. Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharnait à lui dire cela ?

Soudain, la petite fille se sentit soudainement si fatiguée qu'elle dut prendre appui sur l'une des bibliothèques. Le souffle court, elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration, mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

– Dol, je ne me sens pas bien, murmura-t-elle en faisant une grimace, de plus en plus essoufflée.

– Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, s'agaça-t-il. Tu vois, tu devrais arrêter de t'exciter comme ça par…

Mais les mots de son frère semblèrent très éloignés à ses oreilles. Puis, elle se mit à voir flou, et de petites taches noires apparurent dans son champ de vision. Noldaria voulut résister à cette force mystérieuse qui semblait l'attirer, mais c'était dur, tellement dur…

Alors, elle abandonna, et aussitôt, elle s'écroula sur le sol.


	3. Chapter 3: Between future and present

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Poster ce troisième chapitre aussi tôt n'était pas prévu. Mais j'ai en effet reçu quelques reviews fort plaisantes, et pour vous remercier tous d'avoir lu mon histoire et d'avoir posté ces gentils commentaires, je vous poste le troisième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**  
 **Je me dois cependant d'être honnête avec vous quant à cette histoire : je connais, en très très gros, le schéma dans ma tête, et aussi la tournure des évènements prochains, mais en revanche, je ne sais absolument pas comment elle va se terminer. J'écris au fur et à mesure, donc, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, si quelque chose ne vous paraît pas crédible par exemple. J'aime beaucoup échanger, je ne mords pas et j'accepte les critiques négatives constructives... même si les compliments me font ultra plaisir aussi.**

 **Sur ce, trêve de blabla, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, la petite princesse hoqueta de surprise.

Elle n'était plus à Minas Tirith.

Ou du moins, elle ne connaissait aucun endroit semblable à celui-ci au Gondor.

Car en effet, le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, tout comme le sol caillouteux et les montagnes autour d'elle. Noldaria remarqua également que l'air était particulièrement lourd et étouffant. De plus, il n'y avait plus aucune végétation, ni aucune maison ou troupeaux d'animaux. Rien. Tout n'était plus que désolation. Était-elle au Mordor ?

Se relevant, la petite fille fut sur le point de paniquer, mais elle inspira lentement pour calmer le rythme affolé de son cœur. Elle se souvint alors des mots que sa mère lui disait avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, le soir, car d'horribles cauchemars venaient régulièrement la hanter : « _Ce ne sont que des songes, iell nîn. Garde ton calme, et si jamais cela arrive encore, répète-toi que ce n'est pas la réalité, et tu parviendras à te réveiller_. » Étrangement, tout cela ressemblait énormément à ces cauchemars… mais en beaucoup plus réel. Pour être sûre et certaine de ne pas rêver, Noldaria se pinça, mais la douleur était bien-là, aussi réelle que ce paysage de destruction autour d'elle.

– Ce n'est pas réel, tenta-t-elle de se convaincre en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, ça n'est pas réel, ça n'est pas réel…

Alors, au loin, Noldaria remarqua tout à coup une immense tour sombre, qui semblait construite au beau milieu d'un cercle. Une fumée noire en sortait, et elle prit peur en la voyant. Que devait-elle faire ? Et où était-elle, enfin ?

Soudain, des hurlements assourdissants retentirent au-dessus d'elle, et elle eut si peur qu'elle se jeta au sol en se couvrant la tête. Cependant, en jetant un coup d'œil au ciel, Noldaria réalisa que des centaines d'oiseaux s'envolaient à tire d'aile vers l'étrange tour noire, et ils ne semblèrent pas l'avoir remarqué.

Noldaria n'eut alors d'autre choix que de les suivre, car elle devait absolument savoir où elle était.

La fillette mit une bonne heure à se rapprocher de la tour, et en l'observant de plus près, elle fut plus qu'intriguée.

– J'ai déjà vu cette tour bizarre quelque part, murmura-t-elle

Tout en essayant de se remémorer les histoires de son père, Noldaria fouilla dans son esprit, et peu à peu, elle se souvint d'une illustration qu'elle avait vue dans l'un des nombreux livres que Dolarion lisait.

– C'est la tour d'Orthanc ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle était en Isengard.

Soudain, un homme qui marchait à toute vitesse passa à côté d'elle sans la voir, ce que Noldaria trouva très étrange. Il était enveloppé d'un grand manteau noir, et la petite princesse trouva également qu'il avait l'air particulièrement pâle.

– Euh… Monsieur ? Tenta Noldaria, espérant qu'il puisse l'aider.

L'homme ne sembla pas l'entendre non plus, et jeta plutôt un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, puis ouvrit une lourde porte dissimulée. Une fois encore, il ne l'avait nullement remarquée. La fillette secoua la main devant les yeux de l'homme, sans plus de réactions.

– Monsieur ? Je me suis perdue, répéta-t-elle, hésitante.

L'homme, légèrement vouté, passa le pas de la porte, sans accorder plus d'attention à Noldaria.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était sûrement invisible.

 **Ça veut dire que ça n'est pas réel !** Se réjouit-elle.

Elle était sûrement en train de rêver, et elle devait trouver le moyen de se réveiller.

Mais, sa curiosité piquée au vif, Noldaria ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à ce que la porte dissimulait : un immense escalier de marbre sombre. Aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre, elle se glissa à l'intérieur, et décida de suivre l'homme voûté. Elle était invisible, alors quel mal y avait-il à s'amuser un peu ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, Noldaria sourit, et monta les escaliers. Si elle était enthousiaste au début, elle déchanta bien vite tant il y avait de marches. Essoufflée avant même qu'elle n'ait atteint la moitié de l'escalier, elle observait les nombreuses meurtrières des murs, tout en plissant le nez. Plus elle montait, et plus une étrange odeur de fumée lui prenait à l'estomac.

L'homme n'en menait pas large non plus, et Noldaria réussit à le rattraper en quelques minutes, quand enfin, ils arrivèrent au bout. Reprenant son souffle, la fillette découvrit avec stupeur une grande pièce circulaire, où un épais feu brûlait dans un âtre, avec une particularité : il était aussi sombre que la nuit. De grandes bibliothèques d'où pendaient de longues toiles d'araignées abritaient des grimoires poussiéreux, et une grande table était placée au centre de la pièce, où étaient posés tout un tas d'étranges instruments, d'outils, de bocaux dont la fillette ne voulut connaître le contenu, de poudres et d'ingrédients en tout genre. Un désordre sans nom régnait dans la pièce.

Noldaria était si fascinée par ce qu'elle voyait qu'elle faillit heurter de plein fouet un homme qu'elle prit d'abord pour Gandalf, qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer à plusieurs reprises. Mais ce magicien-là était différent : ses traits émaciés témoignaient de sa maigreur, et ses ongles crochus, ses yeux noirs corbeau et sa tunique grise lui donnaient un air particulièrement menaçant, le tout accentué par une longue barbe blanche, de longs cheveux fins de la même couleur et d'épais sourcils broussailleux.

– J'ai ce qu'il vous faut, Maître, s'exclama l'homme d'une voix nasillarde.

La fillette se rendit compte que l'homme n'était pas vraiment voûté, mais qu'il portait plutôt un lourd poids sur son dos.

Le magicien s'empressa de lui prendre le sac des mains.

– Donne-moi cela, imbécile. Je n'ai que trop attendu.

Il fouilla le contenu, et sembla plus que satisfait par ce qu'il y trouva, au grand plaisir de l'homme à la peau pâle.

– Des pierres de la Caverne de Mandos… le seul élément qu'il me manquait. Elles sont vraies, je peux le sentir au pouvoir qu'elles dégagent.

– Je n'ai fait que vous servir, mon Seigneur, assura l'homme au visage pâle, comme si tout ce qu'il attendait était la reconnaissance de son maître.

Le magicien lui adressa un regard dédaigneux.

– Je ne t'ai pas fait revenir d'entre les morts pour attendre trois longues années, Grimma. C'est dans ton intérêt d'être plus rapide la prochaine fois.

– L-les, bredouilla Grimma, les recherches ont été longues et fastidieuses, mon Seigneur. J'ai dû parcourir tout le continent pour…

– ASSEZ ! Hurla le magicien, faisant sauter Noldaria au plafond. J'ai ruminé ma vengeance pendant trop d'années, et je n'attendrai pas un jour de plus. Nous devons commencer le sort sans plus attendre. Car c'est une magie longue et compliquée.

Noldaria ne sut réellement pourquoi, mais un grand frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Ce n'était plus du tout drôle, à présent, et elle voulait rentrer chez elle. Mais comment ?

Les deux hommes se mirent à tracer d'étranges symboles sur le sol, et Grimma attisa tant le feu qu'une fumée noire envahit toute la pièce, faisant tousser la fillette. Elle n'y voyait plus très bien autour d'elle, si bien qu'elle heurta un meuble de plein fouet, faisant vaciller dangereusement un vase qui était posé dessus. Malheureusement, elle ne put le rattraper, et il se brisa en mille morceaux. Aussitôt, les deux hommes cessèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

– Étrange, murmura le magicien en parcourant la pièce des yeux.

Soudain, Noldaria réalisa avec effroi qu'il la fixait droit dans les yeux. Elle n'était plus invisible ! La fillette sut dès cet instant qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne ses jambes à son cou, mais tous ses muscles étaient paralysés par la peur.

– Maître ? Intervint Grimma, que se…

– Nous avons une petite visiteuse, Grimma. Et du Gondor, visiblement, au vu de l'Arbre tissé sur sa tunique.

– Mais je ne vois rien, répondit-il en observant tous les recoins de la pièce.

Puis, tout se passa extrêmement vite.

Le magicien saisit un poignard qui était posé sur la table, et Noldaria s'empressa de courir vers l'escalier. Mais il avait été trop rapide, et l'homme réussit à attraper un pan de sa tunique. Il la tira sèchement en arrière, et la fillette réalisa avec effroi qu'il allait la poignarder.

– Ça n'est pas réel ! Hurla-t-elle en se débattant. Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi, réveille-toi, réveille-toi…

Au moment où le couteau allait s'enfoncer dans son ventre, la pièce devint floue, et les cris de Noldaria se perdirent au loin, quelque part. Elle était toujours consciente, mais elle avait l'impression de flotter entre deux états. Elle se sentait disparaître de plus en plus, quand une voix ferme réussit à la ramener.

 _– Lasto beth nîn_ , _Noldaria. Tolo dan nan galad._

Noldaria entendait cette phrase en boucle, dans son esprit. Elle connaissait cette voix… elle décida de se concentrer, de la suivre. Car plus elle la suivait, plus elle parvenait à revenir à la réalité.

Puis, d'un seul coup, la fillette reprit conscience.

Totalement paniquée, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en hoquetant. Le choc fut si brutal pour elle qu'elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était dans un lit, et que quelqu'un la serrait fort dans ses bras. Et elle aurait reconnu cette personne entre toutes…

– Chut, c'est fini, la consola Arwen en la berçant doucement, tu as réussi à revenir, je suis fière de toi.

Elle la laissa pleurer quelques secondes, le temps de se calmer, et finalement, peu à peu, elle redevint sereine.

Se dégageant de l'étreinte rassurante de sa mère, elle reconnut son père, dont l'inquiétude se lisait clairement sur son visage, et… Elrond, penché vers elle. C'était sa voix qu'elle avait entendu.

– Je… commença-t-elle. Que s'est-il passé ?

Mais tout le monde demeura silencieux. Alors, elle se tourna vers sa mère, qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

– Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs, murmura-t-elle. Qu'as-tu vu, dans ce cauchemar ?

– Ça n'était pas un cauchemar, répondit Noldaria, ça avait l'air très réel. J'étais en Isengard, il y avait cet affreux magicien et un homme qui s'appelait Grimma, et ils essayaient de faire un sort pour je ne sais quoi. Puis j'ai fait tomber un vase et soudain, il m'a vue.

– Une minute, l'interrompit son père. Un affreux magicien, dis-tu ? Et un certain Grimma ?

Noldaria acquiesça lentement.

Ses parents se regardèrent. Leurs mines effarées ne la rassura pas le moins du monde, mais Aragorn ne voulut l'inquiéter d'avantage, car il songeait que cette expérience avait dû être assez traumatisante comme ça.

– Ce n'était qu'un méchant rêve, ma chérie. Ne t'en fais pas.

– Je n'en suis pas si sûr, intervint Elrond.

Un pli soucieux s'était formé sur son visage. Mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle.

– Que voulez-vous dire, père ?

Arwen était visiblement plus que soucieuse, elle aussi.

– Elle ne dormait pas vraiment, son état ne ressemblait en rien au sommeil tel qu'on peut le concevoir. Je crois plutôt qu'elle a eu une vision, et à son jeune âge, elle n'a tout simplement pas pu la contrôler. C'est un don très dangereux, et de désastreuses conséquences peuvent arriver si on ne parvient pas à le maîtriser.

– Comment pouvez-vous en être si certain ? Lui demanda Aragorn.

– Parce que j'ai moi-même le don de voyance. Et sachez, ajouta-t-il, que ce don…

Il hésita quelques secondes.

– Ce don n'est accordé qu'aux Eldar.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la pièce. Noldaria ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que cela voulait dire.

– Ça veut dire quoi, accordé qu'aux Eldar ?

Incrédule, Arwen observait son père. Celui-ci se pencha vers sa petite fille, et lui prit la main. D'un air tendre que Noldaria avait rarement vu chez lui, il lui dit :

– Il va falloir que l'on parle, Noldaria.


	4. Chapter 4: A threat grows

_Nethig_ = petite sœur

* * *

Les sabots des chevaux résonnaient dans la plaine, et Eldarion les observait galoper, les bannières du Gondor flottant dans le vent. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur les cuirasses argentées des soldats, et le jeune garçon songea, pour la énième fois, qu'il aurait voulu être parmi eux. Contrairement à ce qu'en pensait son père, il s'estimait assez âgé et mature pour aller chasser les orcs de la Terre du Milieu. Il poussa un petit soupir, et sa sœur Noldaria, à ses côtés, lui adressa un regard compatissant. Les deux rêvaient tant d'aventures qu'ils oubliaient souvent que la réalité n'avait rien de drôle.

– Je me demande à quel âge je pourrai accompagner père, moi aussi, se demanda alors Noldaria.

Arwen, qui était à leurs côtés, lui lança un regard réprobateur.

– Tuer n'est pas un jeu, Noldaria. Et je doute que ce soit là la place d'une princesse.

Aussitôt, la petite fille s'était tournée vers sa mère, un air profondément déçu affiché sur son visage à la peau légèrement rosée et aux cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches dorées. Quiconque croisait Noldaria dans la rue avait plutôt tendance à la considérer comme une jolie poupée plutôt que comme quelqu'un qui s'intéressait au combat, à l'équitation et non aux activités propres aux dames.

– Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de défendre le royaume, moi aussi ? Demande à El, je suis très douée à l'épée !

Arwen s'était aussitôt radoucie. Elle sourit, et l'attira doucement dans ses bras.

– Laisse-moi profiter de toi un petit peu avant que l'on ne t'envoie à la guerre, ma fille.

Noldaria, soudainement attendrie, se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de sa mère.

– Pourquoi le nombre d'orcs ne diminue-t-il jamais ? S'interrogea tout à coup Eldarion d'un air soucieux. Avec le temps, ils auraient dû avoir disparu, non ?

– La Terre du Milieu est grande, et leur offre bien des refuges, répondit Faramir qui était aussi à leurs côtés. Cela prend du temps, surtout dans la Moria. Ils étaient des milliers et des milliers.

Eldarion afficha une moue dubitative.

– Mais Sauron est mort. Ils auraient dû se rendre. Or, ils se battent et résistent. J'ai entendu mon père le dire.

Soudain, Noldaria se raidit dans les bras d'Arwen.

– Peut-être qu'ils ont trouvé un nouveau maître, murmura-t-elle en repensant à sa vision.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

– Et qui cela pourrait-il être ? Lui demanda Faramir, décidant de rentrer dans son jeu.

Noldaria hésita. Elle savait que personne ne la croyait.

– Le magicien de ma vision…

– Noldaria, nous en avons déjà parlé, objecta Arwen. Saruman est mort, ça n'est pas possible.

– Mais il était vivant, je l'ai vraiment vu, je vous le jure, s'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa mère.

– Ce sont les bébés qui mentent, Noldaria, s'amusa Dolarion, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici.

Les yeux de la petite fille s'emplirent de larmes. Ces derniers temps, songea Eldarion, elle avait les émotions à fleur de peau, et avait bien du mal à ne pas partir au quart de tour.

– Mais je ne mens pas… c'était vraiment réel… même _ada_ Elrond me croit !

– Des mensonges de gros bébés, ajouta son frère en lui lançant un regard dur.

– Arrête de lui dire cela, s'écria Eldarion en le frappant légèrement à l'épaule. Ça n'est pas bien !

Mais Noldaria, dont les larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues, fit volte-face et partit en courant. Elle fut si rapide que personne ne put la retenir, et en quelques minutes, elle fut déjà hors de vue.

Arwen secoua la tête d'un air excédé et regarda son deuxième fils d'un air sévère.

– Tu me déçois beaucoup, Dolarion. Tu sais qu'elle tient à cette histoire.

– Je vais aller la chercher, intervint Eldarion. Je sais où elle va aller.

– Très bien, ton frère t'accompagne, dans ce cas.

– Pas la peine, dit l'ainé en fusillant l'intéressé du regard, il va la faire fuir.

– Je ne reste pas avec les menteurs, de toute façon, lui lança Dolarion en partant de son côté, non sans lui avoir décoché un regard noir, sous le regard exaspéré d'Arwen.

~.~.~

Eldarion dévalait les marches du palais quatre à quatre, un lieu bien précis en tête. Il savait que sa petite sœur trouvait refuge à plusieurs endroits. Le premier de tous était sur les toits, mais il ne l'avait pas vue emprunter la direction du palais, qu'elle avait plutôt fui en courant. Alors, il restait les écuries, mais l'instinct du jeune garçon le mena plutôt vers les Maisons de Guérison, qui abritaient de jolis et florissants jardins. La plupart des plantes qu'ils abritaient étaient destinées aux onguents et autres remèdes, et Noldaria allait parfois s'y réfugiait, car elle aimait particulièrement la nature.

Les gardes des Maisons se raidirent aussitôt qu'ils le virent et adressèrent un salut respectueux au jeune prince, mais ce dernier ne leur prêta aucune attention. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses pas le menèrent vers une grande cour intérieure, montrant une vue splendide des Champs de Pelennor baignant dans la lumière du matin. Une fontaine en pierre diffusait un clapotis apaisant, et le lieu, pratiquement désert, offrait un refuge de sérénité. Eldarion passa une porte voutée qui menait vers les grands jardins, et se dirigea aussitôt vers un chêne imposant qui poussait là, au milieu des aromates, des fleurs et des herbes.

L'instinct d'Eldarion ne l'avait pas trompé.

Il s'approcha lentement de l'arbre, et haussa la tête vers les hautes branches.

– Hé, _nethig_. Je sais que tu es là, commença-t-il.

Pas de réponse.

– Montre-toi. Et je te promets que je te laisserai gagner, au prochain combat, lui assura-t-il d'un air complice.

Un des jardiniers se tourna vers le jeune prince d'un air surpris, se demandant certainement quelle mouche devait lui piquer de parler à un arbre.

Eldarion soupira.

– Ne me force pas à monter, le prévint-il.

Un petit rire éclata depuis les branches.

– Ça ne risque pas, tu es une poule mouillée.

– J'ai uniquement peur du vide, se défendit-il.

– Va-t-en, El. Je veux voir personne.

– Très bien.

Eldarion avala difficilement sa salive, testant la solidité d'une des branches… qui se cassa sous la pression de sa main.

« **Rassurant** , » se dit-il intérieurement, « **très** **rassurant**. »

Le jeune garçon inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage, et prit appui sur les hautes racines, commençant par se hisser à l'aide de ses bras sur une première branche, assez épaisse cette fois. La peur au ventre, il aperçut à travers les branchages bien au-dessus de lui une forme blanche aux longs cheveux châtains qui lui tournait le dos.

Il grimpa sur une seconde branche, un peu plus haut, mais il était encore loin d'avoir rejoint sa sœur.

– Tu aurais dû monter plus haut, encore, marmonna-t-il en s'accrochant tant bien que mal à ce qu'il pouvait attraper.

– El, soupira Noldaria, pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

– Parce que je veux te parler.

– Oui, mais tu as le vertige !

Eldarion dut tout à coup s'arrêter, car il avait malencontreusement regardé en bas. Pris d'une peur panique, il entoura le tronc de ses bras, mortifié.

– Je… je… je vais tomber !

– Attends, ne bouge pas, fit Noldaria en sortant de sa cachette.

Il entendit les branches craquer un peu sous le poids de sa sœur, qui, telle une acrobate, sautait de branche en branche.

– Lâche doucement ta main droite et tiens-toi sur la branche qui est au-dessus de toi, lui expliqua la fillette.

Le jeune prince s'exécuta en tremblant légèrement, et lentement, il s'accrocha.

– Fais glisser ton pied droit en bas, maintenant.

– Je ne peux pas, je vais tomber, gémit-il.

– Mais non ! Regarde.

Noldaria se rattrapa sur la dite-branche, et en descendant sur quelques autres, atterrit sur le sol en quelques minutes.

– Au pire, si tu meurs, je récupèrerai ton épée, lui dit-elle d'en bas, amusée.

– Très drôle, marmonna le prince.

Ce ne fut pas moins au bout d'un quart d'heure qu'Eldarion réussit à descendre du grand chêne, sous les encouragements amusés de sa sœur. Désormais allongé sur le sol, il souffla intensément, soulagé. De la sueur avait coulé sur son front, collant ses cheveux bruns le long de ses tempes. Il avait l'impression d'être épuisé, mais il était satisfait : il avait réussi à dérider sa sœur.

– Je ne quitte plus jamais la terre ferme.

– El, tu sais que Minas Tirith est en hauteur, dans la montagne…

Eldarion regarda la fillette d'un air peu amène.

– Une colline, corrigea-t-il. Puis, elle n'est pas si haute que ça…

– Tu as peur, s'amusa la fillette.

– Et alors ? Rétorqua-t-il, tout le monde a peur de quelque chose.

Aussitôt, Noldaria devint aussi blanche qu'un linge, et ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de regarder ses pieds. Au bout d'un moment, Eldarion brisa le silence.

– Je te crois, moi, tu sais.

Les yeux bleus océan de la petite fille s'illuminèrent tout à coup.

– C'est vrai ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

– Bien-sûr que non. Je sais que tu ne mens jamais, _nethig_.

– Tu sais de quoi j'ai peur, moi, El ?

Eldarion secoua négativement la tête, mais sourit néanmoins.

– Tu n'as peur de rien, je crois.

– J'ai peur de la nuit. J'ai peur de ces cauchemars qui envahissent mon sommeil. Je vois plein d'ombres, qui veulent s'en prendre à moi… Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, maintenant, ils envahissent mes journées…

– Tu as eu une autre vision depuis hier ?

Noldaria acquiesça doucement.

– J 'ai parlé avec _ada_ Elrond. Il dit que je suis une Eldar, que je suis immortelle… et que ce sont des visions du futur.

Sous l'étonnement, il se redressa, et la bouche d'Eldarion forma un O parfait. Il n'en revenait pas. Sa sœur, une Elfe ?!

– Mais mère n'est plus immortelle, douta-t-il. Ça n'est pas possible.

– Il m'a dit que ça ne change rien. Il croit que ça n'a aucun rapport avec notre ascendance Elfique.

– Eldarion fronça les sourcils. Curieusement, il n'était pas si enchanté que ça par cette nouvelle.

– Mais quelle est l'explication alors ? Les Valar ont décidé que tu serais immortelle et voilà, c'est tout ? Puis comment il sait, d'abord, que tu l'es ?

– Il dit qu'il sent ces choses-là. Il m'a dit que j'aurais probablement un grand destin, annonça-t-elle fièrement.

– D'un côté, ça expliquerait pourquoi tu grimpes aussi bien aux arbres sans te casser le cou, ricana-t-il.

Mais la tentative d'humour d'Eldarion tomba à l'eau, et Noldaria se mit à soupirer.

– Mère et père n'y croient pas, tu sais, s'attrista-t-elle. Ils ne croient même pas en mes visions.

– Laisse-leur du temps, _nethig_.

– Mais il n'y en a pas, de temps ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Tout à coup affolée, elle lui prit la main et le regarda d'un air apeuré.

– Je les ai encore vus, cette nuit, Grimma et Saruman. Ils effectuaient un sort qui faisait froid dans le dos…

Elle frissonna, totalement angoissée. Eldarion n'avait jamais vu sa sœur dans un tel état.

– Quel était ce sort ?

– C'était… commença-t-elle, le regard perdu. Ils traçaient d'étranges symboles sur le sol. Puis, ils jetaient des objets dans le feu, et Saruman récitait des mots que je ne comprenais pas. Après, il…

Noldaria s'interrompit alors, mais son frère l'encouragea à continuer.

– Il réveillait des morts.

– Comment ça, des morts ?

La fillette observa les alentours, comme si elle avait peur qu'on ne l'entende. Puis, elle se pencha à l'oreille d'Eldarion.

– Il a appelé les serviteurs de Morgoth à se réveiller.

Eldarion dut faire un effort extrême pour ne pas afficher un air complètement dubitatif. Il faisait confiance à sa sœur, mais cela n'allait-il pas un peu trop loin ?

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, mais Elrond m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je reste trop longtemps dans une vision. Il m'a appris à me réveiller, tu sais. Mais… je crois que Saruman arrive à me voir.

– Oui, eh bien, en attendant, dit-il en se relevant, on a des cours qui nous attendent, tu le sais bien.

Aussitôt, la mine de Noldaria s'assombrit, comme si l'on venait de lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

– Je ne l'aime pas, la gouvernante. Elle me punit trop souvent quand je ne suis pas attentive.

Eldarion voulut lui ébouriffer les cheveux, mais elle lui mit un petit coup de poing dans le bras tout en se relevant à son tour.

– En même temps, _nethig_ , tu es souvent dans la lune.

– Si les cours étaient plus intéressants, répliqua-t-elle, je l'écouterais. Les livres qu'elle me fait lire sont stupides.

– Tu n'as cas apprendre l'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu à ma place, s'amusa-t-il. Ou alors, venir avec moi quand Faramir m'apprend à vérifier les finances du Royaume. Ou alors…

Tout en se plaignant respectivement de leurs leçons, les deux Gondoriens ne remarquèrent pas cette ombre qui, encapuchonnée, les suivait alors qu'ils sortaient des Maisons de Guérison. Alors que les deux enfants empruntaient une rue qui les mènerait au palais, l'ombre se rapprocha de sa proie. Plus près, et plus près, encore…

– De toute façon, s'il me traite encore de menteuse, je lui casse la figure, rétorqua la petite princesse d'un air sûr d'elle.

– Bien-sûr. Tu crois vraiment que mère…

La voix d'Eldarion s'évanouit quand, se retournant tout à coup, il remarqua enfin qu'ils étaient suivis. Mais il était déjà trop tard.

La silhouette encapuchonnée se jeta sur sa sœur, qui tout aussi étonnée que lui, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Son frère réussit à se reprendre le premier quand leur ravisseur s'empara de Noldaria, et voulut s'enfuir en courant.

– Laisse-la tranquille ! Hurla-t-il en se jetant sur lui. Je suis le Prince de ce Royaume, et je t'ordonne de la laisser tranquille, ou tu en paieras les conséquences !

Noldaria se débattait comme une lionne, donnant beaucoup de fil à retordre à l'homme, qui finit par lâcher une expression furieuse. D'un coup de pied, il repoussa Eldarion et un éclat argenté brilla alors sous le soleil matinal. Eldarion réalisa avec effroi qu'il s'agissait d'un poignard.

L'homme le glissa aussitôt sous la gorge de la fillette, et Eldarion la somma de cesser de bouger.

– Va-t-en, jeune Prince, et tu auras la vie sauve, déclara une voix grave et caverneuse. Je veux juste ta sœur.

– Pas question, répondit Eldarion, d'un air qui se voulait ferme.

Mais en réalité, il n'en menait pas large. Tremblant légèrement, il se demanda alors ce qu'aurait fait son père s'il avait été à sa place.

L'homme ricana, et appuya un peu plus le couteau sous la gorge de Noldaria, qui se mit à gémir, apeurée.

– Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Sans prévenir, il relâcha Noldaria pour se jeter sur lui. Il réussit à éviter de justesse un coup de poignard dans la poitrine qui lui aurait couté la vie, en évita un deuxième, mais le troisième lui barra une grosse entaille sur la cuisse. Alors qu'Eldarion vit Noldaria s'enfuir en courant et que le sang coulait à flot sur sa jambe, l'homme se jeta une nouvelle fois sur lui, ne lui laissant aucun répit, mais le prince plaqua ses mains contre la lame aiguisée. Aussitôt, il sentit un liquide chaud ruisseler entre ses paumes, mais il résista, et en serrant les dents, il parvint à repousser l'homme, puis à lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre… qui ne lui fit aucun effet. Son ravisseur se mit à ricaner, et sans prévenir, il abandonna sa lame pour aller prendre Eldarion par le col de la chemise. Il avait beau être grand pour son âge, le jeune garçon n'avait que 13 ans et aussi, l'homme réussit à le soulever à bout de bras comme s'il ne pesait guère plus qu'un oreiller.

– Tu es perspicace, s'amusa-t-il.

L'air commençait lui manquer alors que l'homme encapuchonné resserrait sa prise autour de sa gorge. Le jeune garçon réussit à articuler un petit « qui êtes-vous », mais n'eut cependant guère l'occasion d'obtenir de réponse, car une épée transperça tout à coup la poitrine de l'homme, qui s'écroula aussitôt sur le sol. Mort.

Le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle, Eldarion réalisa que Noldaria était revenue avec trois gardes, et l'un venait juste de lui sauver la vie.

Aussitôt, le jeune prince se pencha et abaissa le capuchon de l'homme, la douleur irradiant littéralement de ses paumes ruisselantes de sang.

Noldaria poussa un petit cri de stupeur lorsque le visage de l'assassin fut dévoilé.

* * *

 **Bonjour les agneaux !**

 **Je reviens avec ce quatrième chapitre, qui j'espère, vous plaira. Il était surtout concentré sur Eldarion et Noldaria, car je voulais vraiment montrer leur complicité. Je voulais aussi montrer ce fossé qui commence à se creuser entre Dolarion et ses frères et sœurs, car c'est important pour la suite.**  
 **Aussi, sachez qu'ils ne resteront pas éternellement enfants, et les choses vont commencer à se précipiter par la suite. Quand ce sera le cas, ce seront des chapitres plus longs, forcément un peu moins guillerets comme ils seront adultes, et j'espère réussir à faire évoluer l'écriture en fonction également.**

 **N'oubliez pas les reviews, qui me ravissent toujours le cœur et me motivent aussi pour la suite. Les critiques négatives, je vous le rappelle, sont aussi appréciées, car je veux vraiment améliorer cette histoire du mieux que je peux.**


End file.
